Daunting
by t0biaseat0n
Summary: Tris and Tobias' life in Dauntless. Set as if there was no war. I wrote this after I finished Allegiant because I didn't want to leave the characters behind. If you feel the same way, read this! Its my first shot, so please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

(Tris POV)

I feel a hand on my arm. Without opening my eyes, I know whose it is. "Hello Christina." I grumble.

"Morning pleasant!" She teases.

"Come on!" I complain, "I'm tired, just let me sleep!"

Christina sighs, "All the others are up, I'm excited Tris! Its our first days as Dauntless members." As soon as she says that, a burst of energy shoots through me. I decide to conceal it because knowing Christina; she'll think that she successfully persuaded me and will try to do so more often.

"Fine" I mutter and throw my legs off my bed. I walk across the room and open my drawer. I chose whatever shirt's on top, skinny jeans and sneakers. By chance, my favorite shirt's on top. (Probably because I wear it so often…) It is a tank top cut low enough to show my birds, but modest. I guess the Abnegation in me still affects my wardrobe.

Once Christina sees that I'm fully clothed, she's already halfway out the door. I yell to her, "Hey! Slow down! I have shorter legs than you!" She giggles and obeys. Once I catch up to her, she asks me, "I know that we are about to become Dauntless so we probably shouldn't talk about our former factions, but I just wanted to ask you one thing: will you miss Abnegation and your family?"

I know the answer to her question not even seconds after the words come out of her mouth. Yes. Undoubtedly. Uncontrollably. But then I remember that little Abnegation girl who was weak and couldn't protect herself and decide to limit my answer to "A little bit. What about you?"

"Oh my goodness! I am going to miss it so much!" She opens the doors to the cafeteria and continues, "I know that they say faction before blood, but I can't bear just to leave them behind. I think about them constantly, and even though I have Will now, they are my family you know?" I was going to nod and add an 'uh huh' but she didn't leave any time for it to escape my mouth. "They do say faction before blood, but that was my faction and it is a part of me."

Christina is exactly right. What she has described is so similar to what I've been feeling lately. I feel like the principles of Abnegation are imprinted deep inside of me and I cannot get rid of them. I wouldn't want to anyway. I return from my thoughts when it is my turn to get food. It is hamburgers and I think back to my first day in Dauntless when I had my first hamburger.

I sit down with Christina and Uriah and Will comes shortly and joins us. "What do you think your jobs are going to be?" Will asks. Unlike Uriah, who often, if not always starts with a joke, Will always starts off with a question, very Erudite of him.

"Initiate trainer." I say without thinking.

"I want to either work in the infirmary or in the one of the Dauntless stores." Christina replies.

"I think you would be a good nurse." I add.

"Very kind and nurturing." Uriah says sarcastically. Christina slaps him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey! I was only joking!" Uriah protests gingerly rubbing where she slapped him. Will drones on and on, complaining about how he doesn't want to work outside of the fence. I tune him out and all I can think about is Tobias walking over to our table with Zeke.

"Hey" Tobias says.

"Hey" we all chime. More people sit down at our table and join in the conversation but what capture my attention are Tobias' eyes. They change from pale to bright when he sees me looking at him. He makes sure he has my attention and locks eyes with me. Then he nods towards the door and I know what he is telling me.

I get up from the table and walk towards the door. I wait in the hallway. Peter passes me and says, "Get lost Stiff."

"Go away Peter." I retort and flick his arm. He pushes open the doors as with an air of utmost importance. Tobias soon after passes through the cafeteria doors apologizing. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting, but I didn't want this 'meeting' to seem suspicious. Are you still hungry?"

"Not anymore." I reply.

"All right then." He kisses the top of my head and wraps his arm around my shoulders. We start to walk towards his apartment when he mentions that he has something to talk about, although I don't really listen. I lean my head on his shoulder and breathe in his scent. It is soapy and lemony, with an underlying manliness. The combination of these is what I would define as his scent. It comforts me and I know that no one else could be able to replicate it or it's effect.

When he opens the door, I burst through it and collapse on his bed. He tickles me slightly and I roll over. Through laughter, I ask him to stop. He listens obediently and flops down beside me. "What are you doing today Tris?" Tobias asks.

"Nothing much," I reply, "Just after lunch Christina wants me to go shopping with her. I can think of nothing I want to do less, but Will spending time away from her is going to break her and as a friend I should probably comfort her."

"You don't have to Tris," he coos, trying to be persuasive. I roll my eyes.

"I know, but Christina isn't exactly a person I would want to have on my bad side. And anyway that's not the only reason. Why did you ask in the first place?"

"I was hoping you would spend some time in the control room with me." he admits blushing, "I miss spending time with you."

"Awwwww" I mock.

"Shut up." He says embarrassed. And at that I roll over onto him and put my mouth on his. It feels good to know that I mean so much to him that I am not thought of as a little sister, but a romantic partner. The kiss deepens, like it often does but soon he pulls away gently.

[Page Break]

I sit up and stare Tobias in the eye. He is so handsome and perfect and he's mine. Unfortunately Tobias breaks the silence and brings me back to reality. "So before lunch will you come up to the control room?"

"Yeah" I say. We get up and walk over to the control room with linked arms. We walk past the chasm and I think of Al. Tobias asks me a question and without knowing it "What?" flies out of my mouth coldly.

"Geez!" he says, "I just asked you what you are going to do before the initiates arrive."

"I don't know" I say. It's the truth; I guess I never really thought about it that much.

"You should consider being an ambassador. You have always been so good at finding someone's true feelings about a situation." He says flattering me so much that he seems to mock me. "You have even been able to decipher my feelings." The words, _'that I have been able to hide from most everyone else'_, seem to be said without him even saying them.

I answer him by saying that I couldn't stand to be away from him for long and gaze into his eyes. Continuing I say, "Also I like to have a home-base." _Especially when it is with you Tobias. _After I think that I mentally giggle.

In the control room he starts typing away on the keyboard and talking at the same time. His brow furrows in concentration and I sit down in the chair next to his. I gaze at him and spin around. I love these kinds of chairs. I soon get dizzy and giggle. He starts to laugh at me. Soon we are both laughing so hard our chairs are shaking and clutching our heads. I really have never seen that much of this side of him before and think about our initiate/trainer relationship from initiation. We sure have changed a lot since then but yet have stayed the same. We seem to be enjoying ourselves so much that we don't notice another figure walk through the doors. "Enough love birds" The figure scoffs. It's a voice I know so well and have learned to hate.

"What are you doing here Eric?" Tobias asks. I gulp.

**Authors Note: So please tell me what you think, good or bad, I can always improve. :) If you like it, don't forget to favorite and follow! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I'm gonna try to post chapters daily but if you have any suggestions please review :)**

**FYI: The more you review the more frequent the updates *wink wink nudge nudge* **

(Tobias POV)

I spin around to see Eric behind us glaring. "What are you doing here Eric?" I ask as coldly and sternly as I can. Tris casts me a look that shoots through me like ice cooling my blood. It was as if I had changed into a different person. I guess I had. I used the same, hard voice that I used when I was training Tris and her fellow transfers. I had once again become Four.

Eric replied parroting the harsh tone I used when I was speaking to him. "I was looking for Tris. I heard around that she was with you. I searched the compound, found no where else she could be and came here."

"Wow" Tris says with fake admiration, "You are so smart you should switch to Erudite." She rolls her eyes and smirks. Her actions seem a little rude and impulsive, but I smile thinking about her cleverness.

Eric scowls, "You may no longer be an initiate, but I am still your leader and you should treat me with respect." There is a hint of defensiveness in his voice. He has been clearly hurt by her response, which if I may say was quite comical. I reach for her hand. Eric groans and says, "Come on. I came here to discuss something not to watch you two make out." Just to aggravate him, I lean in for a kiss. The kiss is forced and she pulls away much to soon for my liking and nods her head towards Eric as if to say _Tobias, what are you thinking?._

Scowling, Eric continues, "I understand that you, Tobias, based on where we are having this meeting right now, will be working in the control room during the time between the end of initiate training and when the new initiates arrive. You, on the other hand" looking at Tris, "do not have an occupation for that period of time. There are several openings: working in the lingerie shop" I didn't know the man was capable of such a feat, but he blushes and continues, "working in the make-up department, being an assistant in the tattoo shop or cleaning the infirmary."

I immediately rule out the two jobs in the shops. I hate shopping myself so I can't imagine anything worse than helping people carry through that painful task some people seem to enjoy. In my head I can't help but think of Christina and I mentally grin. The next internal debate I have with myself is who do I like better, Christina or Tori? I come to the decision that I like Christina better but I don't really enjoy cleaning.

"I want to work in the tattoo shop with Tori and Bud." I say to Eric.

"Thank you Tris." Eric replies emotionless, "I must be off, but have a lovely lunch." He is so superficial. Tobias resumes his typing. When Eric is out of earshot, Tobias asks, "Drawing is such a big part of being a tattoo artist. I never knew you liked drawing before, Tris."

"I don't!" I say, and he laughs, "I used to doodle cartoons in class sometimes, but my father would always scold me and say that it is self-indulgent to pursue a hobby, like drawing, in Abnegation. Anyway, I don't like cleaning or shopping and I do like Tori. Bud, on the other hand, I don't really know, but I'm gonna try to get to know him."

"Yeah," he says, "I don't really know Bud either. He is much older than we are anyway. Its lunch time, you hungry?"

"Kinda." I reply, "Anyway I have to go shopping with Christina."

"Fun, Fun, Fun!" He says with mock delight.

"Shut up Tobias." He laughs and we walk to lunch.

[Page Break]

(Christina POV)

I am on line for lunch when I see them. Tris and Four. I still can't believe that she would keep their relationship hidden from me! I mean I'm her bestie right? Ugh, I can't believe I used _that_ word. I mean 'bestie', really? Lately I have become so jealous I can't let this side of me take over! I mean it's like she can have this _amazing_ relationship with our former instructor, and my boyfriend has to leave me for work? Like what? I have become lost in my thoughts but the lunch lady wakes me up. "Christina?" she coos, "Earth to Christina, do you read?!" Frustrated she yells, "CHRISTINA!"

"Aaaaahh!" I shout and snap out of it, "hello."

Groaning the lunch lady asks me, "C'mon, whaddya want for lunch?" I take a little bit of this, and a little bit of that, and some more of this, and a _big_ slice of Dauntless cake. I then plop down beside Tris.  
"Hello" Tris says.

"Hai, hai!" I say a bit too excited than I mean to seem, but that's me! "Are you excited for our first Dauntless party tonight?" If I announced something exciting and I must say, a little bit girly, with my old friends from Candor, they would have been all fangirly and gone 'Eeeee!' but that's not Tris. Instead she's like, "Yeah, I guess."

"Come on!" I say, trying to get her riled up, "Were going to make you look purdy for this fine lad over here." I nudge her and she and Four both blush. I seem to have scarfed down my _huge_ tray of food while I was talking, because I take my final bite. Tris sips her water and I return my tray. When I return to our table I say, "See ya later Four!" and link my arm with Tris'. And we're off! To a day of shopping we go! As we leave the cafeteria, as if I am channeling my friends from Candor I say to Tris, "I'm so excited for our girl day Tris! EEEEEEEE!" She rolls her eyes. I punch her on the arm, softly enough for her to know I am joking, but hard enough for it to be a joke. Tris is a great friend and all, but man, do I miss my Candor friends.

[Page Break]

I have a mental list of all of the things I want to do today. First we must find the perfect dresses. Then we must find the perfect shoes. Then we must find the perfect jewelry, if we want any. Then we must find the perfect nail polish. Then we must go the perfect nail salon and get our nails done. Then we must find the perfect make up, my supplies ran out unfortunately, but it was just in time for a sale! Yay! Then we must find the perfect time to go to the infirmary for me to get a shot. Then we must find the perfect place to get ready. The debate is on, the initiate dorms vs Four's apartment. That's just about it until we partay!

We walk through the door of the dress store and Tris and I sigh simultaneously. Although her sigh was a sigh of disgust and mine was a sigh of relief. Tris seems not to like shopping, but whatever, I haven't been shopping in _forever_! I mean it was two weeks ago, but it feels like forever…

"Do you need any help?" A voice asks.

"Yeah," I reply, "Do you have any party dresses in stock?"

"Of course? We have party dresses all year long! Who do you think we are the Abnegation?" She laughs at her own joke and I laugh too, but the comment seems to have hurt Tris and she looks kind of sullen. We find dresses and go try on. She laughs in her dressing room and calls my name. I open the door to mine and we exchange looks. "Whoa! That one looks like it was made for you Christina!" She says. I didn't know Tris to normally compliment me, but it was kind of nice for a change. I could use a girl best friend.

"Do you think Will will like it?" I ask, "It's my favorite one so far."

"Yeah, like I said before, it's stunning. I kinda hate this one, I mean I look like a toddler" She chuckles "But I haven't tried on the millions you've picked out for me." She closes the door. What seems like very soon after, I hear her door open and I open mine.

"Believe it or not, I actually like this one." It's a plain black cotton skater dress. It flatters her form which has changed from too skinny and lanky to slim, but muscular. After that I am full of nostalgia thinking about how much all of us have changed since initiation and all of the people we have lost, both by death and by becoming factionless. I decide that the dress that I showed Tris earlier was the one I was going to get. I leave the stall to see Tris waiting for me. She pays because she has some sort of discount and I promise to pay her around what I owe her with what we are going to buy later.

At the end of our day of shopping, I have my dress, some black heels that could kill, new make up, a manicure so shiny I can see a distorted reflection of myself in it and a sore shoulder from the shot. Tris won the 'debate', which she chose to settle with a lame game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. *mentally rolls eyes at Tris' childishness*

We are changing in Four's apartment. I have barely had a second with my dress on, when I hear Four walk in. I am quite skived out as my former trainer has just walked in on me getting ready for a party but Tris' face lights up. She prances out to greet him. He then pulls her into a bear hug. I must be staring with my mouth open because Four shoots me a look.

Tris pulls away and says indirectly to either him or me, I can't really tell, "We should finish getting dressed." She then turns around to face me, "What are _you_ staring at?" I turn on my heels and call over my shoulder.

"You said it yourself Tris, lets get ready."

"I'm gonna get ready at Zeke's, see you at the party!" Tobias leaves shortly and we continue getting ready. I am putting on finishing touches and Tris hobbles around in her heels. I must admit, it's a quite hilarious. I laugh so hard that my eyes well with tears but I don't let them escape because it would totally ruin my mascara. Duh. Finally we're ready and I must admit, striking.

**Thanks for reading :D Don't forget to favorite and follow if you like it! **

**I will either update tomorrow, or when you get me to 25 reviews: whichever comes first! ;)**

**Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to thebigdog2895, I will start to try to say who's point of view it is more clearly. If you are confused, just review what you are confused about, where and why and I will try to make my story better in future chapters or fix old ones. **

(Tris POV)

I have to agree with Christina. She looks really pretty, but I just look, well, striking. She uses that a lot when she describes me. I'm not really pretty, but not unnoticed, so I guess striking's the word.

We walk side by side in silence. It is a bit irksome because I wish we were talking, but not awkward. It's that kind of thing that only happens with the closest of friends and siblings. It never really happened between Caleb and I though because we weren't supposed to talk much in Abnegation. Nearing the party, I hear shouts and blasting music and all of my thoughts of Abnegation dissolve in this clearly Dauntless celebration. When we open the doors, my stomach drops. It's. So. Crowded. I mean I don't have a fear of crowds, my fear landscape would have showed me that, but they have never been pleasant.

I scan for my friends, and after much searching I find Tobias and Zeke. They are laughing but it they pause when they see us. Tobias is holding a cloudy brown drink in his hand that reeks of alcohol. He sees me staring at it and asks, "Want some Tris?"

"_No_ thank you." I reply hastily. He kisses above my ears and whispers, "you look _great_, Tris." I can smell the alcohol on his breath and it reminds me of the time when he was drunk near the chasm and complimented me for the first time. I remember to this day what he said. It was, "You look good, Tris." That's nice. Well now I have officially upgraded from good to great. I smile and everyone looks at me. Well, everyone being the three other people I'm with right now.

"What are you smiling at?" Christina asks.

"Uh, nothing." I reply shakily but I try to suppress more laughter because I don't want to give away Will, who is sneaking up behind Christina. He grabs her shoulders and she shrieks. My ears ring for minutes after it was so loud. Uriah comes over laughing and Marlene, Lynn and another girl come up to us. The other girl asks me if I want a drink and I deny it. Her name is Lauren. We went through her fear landscape on our first day of stage three. The conversation mutes around me, and Tobias wraps his arm around my shoulders. It suddenly makes me more alert but calmer, safer almost.

Randomly, I ask, "Who hosts this party anyway?"

Lauren answers, "The Dauntless leaders are supposed to host it all together, but Eric is mostly taken out of the planning and hosting altogether because the one year he was allowed to help it was a MESS. My sister told me about it."

"Oh." I say, satisfied with her answer. I head to one of the couches near the edge of the room and pull Tobias with me. I was trying to have some time alone with him, but we are like the leaders of the pack and the entire group migrates with us. "Lets go home soon I have something to talk to you about." I say only loud enough for Tobias to hear.

"Sure." He agrees. Uriah goes to dance with Lynn, Marlene and another person who was an initiate with them. I think his name is Glen. Glen has an Abnegation style buzz-cut, but he was Dauntless born. It defines his sharp facial features and _very_ prominent butt-chin. I want to dance, but I'm not very good and I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself. Tobias nods towards the door and I know that's his cue that he wants to leave. Wills eyes meet mine and look sad, I don't know why.

Once out the door, Tobias says, "Sorry it was getting to loud in there for me."

"Its ok." I say, "I wanted to leave early anyway." We walk towards his apartment since I haven't been given mine yet. When we just pass the Chasm, I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to see three people with throwing knives. I haven't used, or even seen, throwing knives since the day Tobias threw them at me in initiation. My brain now being wired like a Dauntless', I have become so calm that I can be nostalgic during an attack. _That_ would never happen in Abnegation Back to the attackers: I recognize Peter. Then Will, but I don't want to register that he is there. Maybe that was why his eyes were sad. Glen butt-chin is there too. I wonder why? Shouldn't friends of Uriah be friends of me?

I don't understand why my friends or even acquaintances would turn against me; it makes sense for Peter though. I don't have time to analyze the situation because I have to fight.

I see a knife and duck, not in time though because it nicks my ear. This only re-directs my mind to memories of Tobias and I, but now there is really no time for nostalgia.

[Page Break]

Tobias is really good at avoiding the knives and picks up the three of the four knives that he has successfully dodged. When he goes for the fourth one he doesn't see Peter throw another at him. I try to warn him, but it is too late and Tobias has a gaping wound in his left arm. Tobias groans through gritted teeth but he can still throw since he's right handed. Tobias, with his perfect aim, nails Peter in the thigh. Peter stumbles forward and collapses. Now Peter's on the ground writhing in pain. I immediately feel bad. _Curse you Abnegation instincts grrrrr._ I tackle Will and Tobias hits Glen on his shoulder simultaneously. With Will pinned on the ground, I mutter, just loud enough for him to hear, "I don't want to hurt you. But why Will? I thought we were friends?" I then cut his wrist and nick his shoulder not severely but just enough for him not to come after us. I see Tobias almost overpowering Glen and want to go help but Peter's screams of pain distract me. I look at Peter with a glare that I cannot really define as either hatred or pity. I'm not sure. Looking back in Tobias' general direction, I see him sink a knife into Glen's shoulder.

"Come on!" I yell to Tobias and we run to his apartment. Once in front of the door we feel safe. The infirmary is not an option because all of the nurses are at the party. Tobias spreads healing balm over all of our cuts and scrapes and we apply bandages. After taking some painkillers, we sit down and talk about what happened in the attack. It gets kinda boring and I bring up what I wanted to talk about earlier.

"Hey," I start, "I want to talk about what I brought up earlier."

"Ok" he says plainly, "Go ahead."

"Alright." I continue, "So I know there is a long time, months maybe, until the transfers come, but I was wondering if we are going to be open about our relationship around them. Do you want to?"

"Um," he says, I guess this topic never dawned upon him before. "I don't think so. I think it would seem like we are less intimidating if we are, uh, 'dating'. But I don't know."

"Yeah." I say, "I can see that."

"And do you want a number name? You could be Seven?"

"That sounds kinda bad, what about Six? That sounds ok."

"Sure, but you'd have to get over one of your fears first."

"Fine." Rolling my eyes, such a stickler. I continue, "What do you think is going to be the easiest for me to conquer?"

"As Tobias, I would say intimacy," he says blushing, "But as Four I would say drowning in that tank of water. I think it either has something to do with claustrophobia, time running out, water or control. We can do activities that could challenge all of those aspects."

"As Tris, I would say that at this point intimacy sounds easier." I pull him to me by his shirt and press my mouth to his. My hands slip under his shirt, and press against his back, and I hold him to me. His mouth opens and mine moves with his. His tongue finds mine, and they slide around. We don't usually kiss with tongue often and the sensation is a little bit weird, but I like it. It seems like we are already going in the right direction in terms of conquering my fear.

He pulls away gently, seeming slightly out of breath. Its kind of nice to know that in our relationship, I'm not the only one who's new to this. I put my hands on his forearm and he winces. I suddenly bring my hands back to my sides. I can't believe I had forgotten that he had a gaping wound on his arm with nothing but healing balm and a bandage on it.

"Sorry" I say, because I really am.

"Its ok, I'm kinda tired you?"

"Yeah." We get into bed and he wraps his good arm around me. I hold his hand and we drift off.

**Hey, so what do you think? Tell me in a review! :) Don't forget to favorite or follow!**

**I will update either tomorrow or when I get 25 reviews, whichever comes first! **

**Your reviews make my day, no matter what they are about!**

**Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks for all of the views :)**

**If you have something to say about my story, review and tell me. I'd love to hear any input. **

(Tobias POV)

I wake up fifteen minutes before my alarm should go off. I want to go shower but I realize that I am still holding Tris' hand from last night. I smile and watch her sleep. She moves up and down with each heavy breath. Up. Down. Up. Down. I move around to turn off my alarm before it can wake her. I kiss her on the cheek and coo, "Wake u-up!"

"Ugh," she groans, "morning already?" I get out of bed but don't go to shower. Tris' make-up is still on from last night and she goes to wash up and prepare. When I get dressed, I always put my shirt on last because I like the way Tris looks at me when she sees my abs. She looks like she's melting inside and I feel like I'm melting inside because she is melting inside over _me_! Well, if that makes any sense…

We are ready and head to breakfast. Christina's hair is sloppy and she looks hung-over. Tris sits next to me, across from her and as far from Will as possible. Tris extends her arm towards Christina and asks, "What's wrong?"

Christina replies, "Well, Will got into a fight last night and he got hurt." I look at my arm to see if my cut is noticeable, I don't want to be associated with what happened. Thank goodness it is mostly healed and my entire supply of healing balm didn't go to waste. She continues, "And if things weren't bad enough with him injured, he was given a warning saying he can only visit the Dauntless compound twice a year! They said that if he gets in trouble another time, he can never set foot in the Dauntless compound ever again! Can you believe this?" She looks like she's going to burst into tears and I feel bad for her. It wasn't her fault that the one she loves makes bad choices.

I shoot Will a look. It is one third 'oh I'm so sorry for you', one third 'I was your instructor and taught you not to do such a thing and you disobeyed me', and one third 'why on earth would you agree to attack us'. He sees my look and his eyes immediately fall to the floor. He says, "I've lost my appetite. I'll be in the dorms if you need me." He gets up and sulks out.

[Page Break]

I finish lunch and my feet are carrying me straight out of the cafeteria. I am lost in thoughts of Tris and how great it would be if I could get her over her fear of intimacy. Awakening myself from thought, I sit down in my chair in the control room. My eyes search the screens for Tris. I find her with Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna. She's in good company and she's safe. I let out a sigh. I guess I'll always be protective.

Scanning the screens for trouble, I look over the Pire, the old Hancock building, the infirmary, and the dormitory. In the dormitory I see Christina and Will screaming at each other, but without sound. I tap the screen they are on twice and tap the computer twice and Will and Christina appear on the computer screen. I turn the volume up.

"What?" Christina yells at him. I can hear her choking back tears, "Tris, our friend, my friend, how could you do such a thing?"

"Eric offered me a job. Chrissy," Will says pathetically, "And I-"

Christina interrupts him; "You attacked Tris and Four for a damn job? I feel like I don't even know you anymore!"

"Eric. He said that I could stay with _you_ in the Dauntless Compound if I successfully killed one of them. I did that for you, for us, Chris. What don't you understand? I love _you_ and I'm here! Alive!"

Christina is silent. And I feel bad for watching this, invasive.

"Chris? Hello?" Will continues, "Why aren't you happy for me? You've been telling me that I should do something for the both of us. I finally tried to do something to keep us together and you can't handle it! I don't get it what do you want from me?"

"Will. Its simple. You are a cold-blooded jerk. You hurt, and attempted to kill people who were friends. Allies. You have changed, I can't say I am your friend, not even your acquaintance; I don't even know you anymore. I can't love the person you have become. I don't even feel sad that you are going outside the fence anymore. Where have you gone Will? You will never be the same to me."

Christina heads towards the door.

"Hey Christina! Wait!" Will calls, but its too late, she's already out the door.

I remove the dormitory from the computer screen; Will crying is too sad. I check my email, nothing, just junk.

[Page Break]

I find Tris and bring her onto the screen. She gets a call from Christina and says, "Hello?" 'tap' 'tap' 'tap' it takes me only three taps to hack the phone line and listen in on their conversation. Man if I wasn't madly in love with one of them I would seem like such a perv.

Christina, blank: "Hi"

Tris, worried: "What's up? How's Will? Where are –" Christina interrupts

Christina, angry: "Don't even mention the name of the he devil."

Tris: "So he told you."

Christina: "Ugh, yes. And I _can't _believe it!"

Tris: "I know! It was a shock to me too."

Christina, I hear the tears in her voice: "You were friends and all, but Will and I were dating. Every day I would dream about him proposing, and me saying yes, and you being the bridesmaid, and it all being _just _perfect! But that will never! Ever! Ever! Happen again. Because I don't think I would ever be able to think of him as anything more than a traitor."

Tris: "Whoa there. Seems to me that you were madly in love. How can you just throw it all away after one mistake and one fight and one tantrum?"

Christina: "He said he attacked you and Four for me. But how can he do something so hurtful for me, in my name? It makes me feel awful!"

Tris, with pity in her voice: "You know what I would think would make you feel at least a little bit better? I am free this upcoming Tuesday. How would you feel like having a girls day out?" Tris then fakes an, "EEEEE!" and I cover my ears.

Christina chuckles, and I can tell by her tone that she's grinning: "Finally my best friend is acting like a girl. I would love that so much! You are the best Tris, you know that? Can I plan our day out? It would keep me busy for the time being."

Tris: "Sure. I would love you too but you know what, No bra shopping we did that the last time and it was like hell for me. I know my boobs are small but it wasn't fair that they could just rub it in like that…"

Laughing, Christina: "Okay sounds good, except that I need a new bra. Maybe I could find one and you could just wait."

Tris: "Whatever."

Christina: "Ok"

Tris: "I'm gonna go have dinner and find Four after."

Christina: "Sounds good, but I'm not so hungry."

Tris: "Ok bye"

Christina: "Bye!"

As soon as the conversation happened, I ex-out of the screen and type a daily report to Eric saying nothing happened while I was on my shift. After the report is finished and sent, I let sleep close my eyes and am surrounded by darkness. I awaken to laughter and lift my head to see Zeke and Tris coming down the hallway. I get out of my chair and greet them, "So look who we have here."

"My shift bro," Zeke says, "Get outta town!"

"Okay sounds good." I say a little confused. Tris and I walk down the hallway together our fingers intertwined and Zeke spins around in his chair and calls out, "Ba bye love birds."

**Soooo, tell me what you think in a review :)**

**Don't forget to fave and follow :D**

**Will update either tomorrow or when I get up to 25 reviews :P**

**You guys make my day thanks for all the support ;)**

**Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter. If you like it, don't forget to favorite and follow.**

(Tris POV)

I hold his hand and we walk home. His stomach rumbles and I realize that he must have been in the control room during dinner. That explains why it felt like there was an empty spot next to me even though Shauna was sitting there. We reach his apartment and he unlocks the door. Immediately I say, "I'm tired."

"Me too." He agrees. He takes off his shirt for me to put on and I take it to the bathroom. It is slightly warm and has his scent. Very, well, manly. When I come out of the bathroom he is already under the covers.

"So," he starts, "about that fear of intimacy."

"Uh" and that's all I can say. I hop into bed beside him and he touches my ankle. I must have twitched or pulled away because he asks, "Sorry, too intimate?" When I realize he is joking, I half-heartedly laugh and answer,

"Uh, well, no. Just, uh, surprising." His attention goes back to my leg. He starts slowly tracing his fingers up toward my knee. Every inch makes another pound of pressure build up in my chest. If he covers too much skin I will explode.

His finger reaches my knee and strokes its way back to my ankle. He does this continuously and goes about a half an inch higher each time. When he reaches my mid thigh he says, "Breathe Tris, breathe." I guess I was holding my breath. "You were turning purple," he continues. He reaches the hem of his shirt and I say; "Well that's a wrap for today!" I then face away from him and throw the covers on top of me.

"Tris," he groans, "You get all ready into bed and haven't even turned the lights off!"

"Ugh" I say, mimicking his tone. I guess it was convincing because he says, "Alright. I think I now qualify as your personal maid." After he turns out the light, he crawls into bed with me. I turn to face him and say, "Good night Tobias."

In the dark, he miraculously finds my lips and kisses me lightly. It was short and sweet and just left me wanting more. Tobias swiftly, but not too abruptly pulls away and coos, "Good night Tris." And those were the last words I heard before I drifted off.

[Page Break]

I hear a scream. "Aaaah!" There it was again. I turn over, reaching for Tobias' comfort, but the sheets are cold and empty. I am in Tobias' T-shirt and get out of bed to pull on some jeans.

"Heeeelp!" The scream is blood curdling and I can't take it any longer. I run hoping to find Tobias on my way. I spot Eric walking in the opposite direction clutching his shoulder for dear life. I decide to go to the chasm because it is often where attacks occur, I should know from experience. I hear the same voice shout again and a new voice with it. The original voice is girly and pretty shrill and the new one is quite deep.

I recognize the deep one as Tobias' and run. I don't know where. But I run. Tobias screams again but is cut off by an even louder cry by the girl. The girl's voice stops suddenly and I hear a noise coming from Tobias that can only be caused by pain.

When I hear his cry, I cry too. I scream and feel the tears falling from my face.

I reach the chasm and find two ropes. One holding Tobias and one holding Christina. The ropes are the only thing keeping them from falling to their death in the chasm. A look of fear reaches Tobias' eyes and I find it's source. Peter. He holds a knife. It's bloody and I suddenly remember Eric's shoulder. I close my eyes and hear Christina scream. When I open them she is gone. Anger surges through me and it takes all of the strength I can muster to keep it from bursting out. I look at Tobias and all I can think about is him. His soft lips, his manly musk, his cute nose, his laugh that only comes out when I crack a joke. Oh, I really love him.

Peter laughs maliciously snaps me out of my dream, "So Four. You think you're going to be magically saved by your girlfriend. Well guess what? She's not here and never will be. You will never, ever, ever! See her again! This is your end! This is your doom!" His line almost sounds like it belongs in a movie.

Tobias shrinks and I see a tear rolling down her cheek. He gains the courage to say, "Are you going to do the same thing to me that you did to Christina?" And then it hits me. Those were Christina's dying cries and all I did was think about Tobias. Ugh I am such a bad best friend.

And then I hear another evil laugh. "Well, first I attack Tris. She was strong and she escaped. It was just because of that little bit of mean and treacherous inside her that kept her alive. That gave her a chance against me. You. Four. You have NO chance. Your mean front was all an act. I saw right through it from the very beginning. No wonder you didn't go to Candor." He scoffs and Tobias' face reddens. Peter continues, "Well after I tried to get rid of your gal I had my sights on Christina. She was the next to be doomed, and well she was done pretty quickly. If I do say so myself."

"Come on Peter" Tobias interrupts, "This here rope is hurting my neck. If you are going to kill me, please kill me now before the pain sets in."

"As you wish Four." Peter says. He then heads over to Tobias knife drawn.

"Wait! Peter! Before you kill me! Tell Tris I love her." Peter nods sarcastically and starts to tear the rope with his knife. I know from initiation that it'll take him at least five cuts and he's only taken three. This is my chance.

_C'mon Tris! Think of it just like a fear landscape. That's all it is. Just a fear landscape._

Peter cuts again.

"NO!" I yell and charge Peter. He takes the last stroke and I push him into the chasm. But Tobias goes with him. At first I can't do or say anything. I just witnessed my loved one die. I shut my eyes and yell again.

"TRIS!"

**Soooo what did you think? Tell me in a review :)**

**Sorry I updated so late, but I'm just SWAMPED in homework and school and such**

**I will update either later today or when I get 25 reviews ;)**

**Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, but it's very well, touchy, and took me a long time to perfect. Enjoy :)**

(Tris POV)

I hear my name again. "TRIS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I open my eyes and see eyes as blue, deep and clear as the ocean. It reminds me of the school trip to the lake. The Abnegation was sitting in the sand clad in grey under grey umbrellas. I was wearing grey jeans that day and an Abnegation grey T-shirt. Amity was walking along the shore looking for shells and making things out of them. The Erudite was squished into one motorboat looking for endangered sea life. But what really captured my attention was the Dauntless who were water skiing. The water was white and foamy around them and I was just dying to try.

The eyes became streaked with white just like the water around the skiers. I feel a drop on my face and see that the eyes belong to Tobias.

"Tris." He whispers choking back tears, "I thought you had died."

"Tobias." I croak tears in my eyes, "I thought you were the one who died."

**So... I didn't kill Tobias :)**

**If you find any errors, please review to tell me **

**I also appreciate any suggestions and/or comments (good/constructive [aka bad])**

**I will update at either 25 reviews or tomorrow so review this baby up if you want to hear why Tobias isn't dead ;)**

**Love you all! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all of my readers! So sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have an end of the school year oral report coming up in history and I've been working my butt of for that. **

**Cgolbie told me in a review that my story was kind of confusing. Thank you so much, cgolbie, for telling me that, but I just want to know what section was confusing so that I can make it easier for you to understand. Also, if you are confused about something, it is very likely that there are other people confused, so PUHLEASE tell me :) **

**For anyone who has ever had to write something for school or has written a fanfic would know, it is EXTREMELY hard for someone to see what is confusing, as they wrote it themselves and know what they were thinking while writing it. **

**Anyway, sorry for the delay, if anyone even reads this, but here is the next chapter.**

(Tobias POV)

So it ends up we both thought that the other person died. That's not as uncommon as one might think in a play by Shakespeare, but it is in Dauntless. Tris ended up having a bad dream where I died and went kinda limp at the thought. It is pretty nice to know that Tris would faint if I died, but it scared the heck out of me.

Even though it's three in the morning, neither of us can go back to sleep because, well, we're afraid of each other really dying.

"Tobias," Tris says, breaking my thoughts, "Will you hold me? I can't fall asleep but I just want to feel you here next to me." I think _awwww_. But instead say, "Ok." In a pretty husky manly voice, sexy even, if I do say so myself. I wrap my arms around Tris and feel like the luckiest man in the world. I thought my beautiful girlfriend died, because she thought I had died. She then realized I was alive and looked like she was going to cry. She then wanted me to hold her because she felt alone and wanted me. Oh excuse me, I meant needed me.

Even though I don't want to, I fall asleep with Tris in my arms, thoughts of love and the future in my mind.

[Page Break]

I hear a gunshot and Tris and I both shoot up in bed. Immediately, I think that it is a dream. Just like the one Tris had. I hear the gun again. This time I ask Tris, "Pinch me I'm dreaming."  
"No you're not," she replies, "But when will I have the chance to pinch Tobias Eaton ever again." She then pinches me so hard on my arm I think I lost circulation there.

"Yow!" I shriek.

"Whoa." She says chuckling, "I never knew _the_ Dauntless prodigy with only four fears could be shrill." I scowl at her, trying to be that instructor that she feared during initiation. Our little session of teasing has come to an end when we hear another gunshot and a bang.

I run to our dresser and toss Tris some pants. I then as fast as I can, toss on a tee shirt and pull up some random pants lying on the floor that I must have forgotten to put in the hamper.

I'm just zipping up my fly when our bedroom door is kicked in. I see Eric, Zeke, Christina and Uriah in the doorway and ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Christina replies, "It just so happens that it is two in the afternoon and you guys haven't shown up to your jobs nor even gotten out of bed it seems like." As she says the last part she winks at Tris as if to signal that she wants us to stay in bed. Oh, how I'd love that.

"Wait," Tris says suspiciously, "How did you guys even get in here?"

"Didn't you hear the gun shots?" Eric says cockily, "Well, that was your doorknob being shot off."

"Didn't you notice your door being off its hinges?" Says Uriah, mocking Eric's tone in a sarcastic way, "That was these babies kicking it in." While saying that, Uriah slaps his thighs.

Trying to get back on the topic of _why_ they _had_ to bust in here I ask, "But today is Saturday, aren't the jobs on break every Saturday?"

Zeke speaks up and says, "Well there was an announcement over the intercom this morning that you should go to the dining hall at 11:30 for a meeting-"

"Which you missed" Eric scoffed, interrupting Zeke.

"Okay, Eric, we get your point, no need to be rude," Christina retorts.

"Shut up." Eric sighs, seeing no point in picking a fight now, which is rare for him.

"Ok, so what was the meeting about?" Tris says, mirroring my urgency to find out what's going on.

"Well," Zeke continues, "In the meeting, we were talking about this year and how since its leap year everything will be happening sooner. Instead of getting our initiates in March, we get them in January. So, it nearing the end of _October_ we have to start to prepare."

"Yeah," Uriah says, "And because of this we have to work on Saturdays so that we can have half of Monday off for initiate trainer training, ugh a tongue twister, and half of Monday free! If you aren't going to be an initiate trainer, like me, you are one lucky duck and have all of Monday off."

"Fancy that!" Christina jokes rolling her eyes.

"I don't really fancy it," Tris stage whispers in my ear and I chuckle. Soon everyone glares at us.

"Enough, enough!" Eric yells impatiently, "Because you two missed out on today, on Monday, after training I want the two of you to come to my office for a more detailed re-cap of what happened today in the meeting." He grunts and storms out. A quick exchange of 'byes' happen, and the rest of the crowd walks out. I turn to Tris to tell her something when Christina interrupts, "TEXT ME LATER TRIS!"

"God that was loud," I say to Tris.

"Yeah" she replies. "That whole talk thing was pretty stressful."

I insert a "mhmm" and press my mouth to hers. Soon after the kiss ends, Tris exclaims, "Well if we have to get on with our day, I just might take a shower."

"Ugh I don't wanna get out of our room." I feel like a child not wanting to go to school in the morning but I really don't feel like human interaction with anyone other than Tris. I continue and say, "But if we have to, I'm gonna shower first."

"Fine." She agrees. I grab some clothes and hop into the bathroom.

"Hey Tris!" I yell from inside the shower, "You're welcome to join me in here if you want."

"You know what, I'm good." She replies and I can hear the smirk she wears on her face from the tone of her voice.

I turn on the shower and feel a spray of cold water on my back. It seems even colder where my scars are on my back. I loved the feeling of water on my back as a child even though I was only allowed to shower once a week when I lived under Marcus' iron fist and seemingly iron belt. But when I did take one, I would change the temperature from cold to as hot as Abnegation showers could go, as hot showers were considered self-indulgent. I would then continue switching temperatures. Hot then cold, and hot then cold. This would always soothe my new wounds and sensitize the old ones. It was the closest I got to calm in that household.

I feel calm now, but the cold water on my back reminds me of those weekly showers. Even though I try not to associate with my old life in Abnegation, that was probably one of my few fond memories. With this nostalgia, I decide to switch the temperatures back and forth. It is different though because Dauntless showers don't have a temperature limit on them.

My back is tingling and my hair and body are washed. I get out of the shower and dry off. I get dressed slowly my back still sensitive. As I leave the bathroom I tell Tris, "I'm hungry. Lets go to lunch." She nods in agreement and says, "Yeah I didn't need a shower anyway I'll take one tonight." We then link arms head for the dining hall.

**Sooooo, what do you think?** **TELL ME IN A REVIEW :D**

**I will defiantly update tomorrow or maybe earlier if I get 25 reviews :)**

**Reviews make my day whatever they are about.**

**Love you all! (And don't forget to fave and follow ;))**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took me a really long time to write. **

**I will try to update tomorrow if I have time.**

**Love you!**

(Tris POV)

I sit down at a table and Tobias plops himself down across from me. There is no one here as most people don't have lunch at four o'clock.

"You know Tris," Tobias starts.

"Mhmm" I say.

"We probably shouldn't eat because dinner is in like two hours."

"Who cares about dinner."

"Not me" As he says that a huge smirk forms on his face and I know what he's thinking about and I tell him.

"Nope. Nu uh. No fear conquering tonight."

"C'mon Tris." He whines, "It could be fun."  
"Fine" I say rolling my eyes. "But if I feel uncomfortable we are playing a video game or something."

"Ok, but I don't have any, we'd have to go to Zeke's apartment."

"Ok, then we'll talk or maybe even sleep! Oh! Imagine that!" The second part sounds so sarcastic I feel like Christina who by the way is like the queen of sarcasm.

[Page Break]

"You." Eric. Just the very sound of his voice sends shivers through my spine, "So I thought that I could interrupt your conversation and tell you about what you missed during the meeting so I wouldn't have you troubling me in my office."

Eric seems to ruin everything. Right then we were having a perfectly good conversation and he just had to jump on in and ruin it. Like come on. And I mean he interrupted us to make his life easier not ours. Seriously man. Not cool. Oh lord, I am becoming Christina even my word choice is changing.

Eric shakes my head and shouts, "Hey Tris? Are you in there? Who cares anyway. So, what I came to talk to you was this year. Starting today, we are imposing a new system for every leap year. This is your schedule:

Monday: Tris and Four- initiate training from the end of breakfast until lunch then break (same rules apply to Monday afternoon breaks as they used to on Saturday)

Tuesday: Tris- tattoo parlor from 9:00 – 12:30 and 1:30 – 4:00 Four- control room from 7:30 – 11:00 and 1:00 – 4:00.

Wednesday: Tris- tattoo shop from 9:00 – 12:30 and 1:30 – 4:00 Four- control room from 7:30 – 11:00 and 1:00 – 4:00.

Thursday: Tris- tattoo shop from 10:00 – 12:30 and 3:30 – 6:00 Four- control room from 9:30 – 1:00 and 3:00 – 5:00.

Friday: Tris- tattoo shop from 9:00 – 12:30 and 1:00 – 2:30 Four- control room from 8:45 – 11:00 and 1:00 – 3:00.

Saturday: Tris- tattoo shop from 9:00 – 12:30 and 1:00 – 2:30 Four- control room from 8:45 – 11:00 and 1:00 – 3:00.

Sunday: Religious Services if you want to go from 9:00 – 10:00. Rest of the day free.

Sound good to you? If not, there's nothing you can do about it." Eric replies coldly after reading the schedule.

"Sounds fine to me?" I say.

"Yeah." Tobias agrees.

"Here are two copies of your schedule Four, and two copies of yours Tris. Have a good day. Well actually don't have a good day, that's too nice. Have a bad day. Well actually don't have a bad day, that would give me a bad reputation. Have a day day." He leaves then after that extremely awkward conversation, with, well, himself.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me" Tobias says breaking the silence.

"Yup." I agree, "Our breaks overlap, so that's good but we work different hours."

"Yeah."

"Lets go home" I propose, "I'm tired."

[Page Break]

We burst through the doors of our apartment. Out of the blue I become eager for contact, I pull him into kiss passionately. Right now my mind is blank except for him. He pulls away laughing, "I never thought that Tris would pull me into a kiss." He then bows his head down his lips searching for mine. He tastes like toothpaste. Pretty unoriginal, I must say, but better than a bad taste.

Since we woke up, it's the first time I have had any energy and it surges through me. I am hungry for him and he traces his tongue over my lips seeking entrance. I open my mouth and allow his tongue to explore my mouth. I want to connect myself to every part of him. Our hands intertwined and motions matched, we move this to the couch.

I feel like a beast wanting him in this way. It's like nothing I've ever felt before.

"Tris," Tobias says, pulling away, "I don't want to take this too far. I don't want to take it anywhere you're not comfortable. If you want me to stop just say so." But I don't want him to stop.

"Tobias," I say, "I feel, I think we should, I want to conquer my fear tonight."

"Ok," he says, trying to mask his smile, "If you're sure you want to. We can always stop if you feel uncomfortable."

[Page Break]

(Tobias' POV)

"Where do we start?" Tris asks.

"Honestly," I reply, "I barely have any idea."

"Okay, well this is going to be awkward."

"It doesn't have to be, Tris."

"All I know is the stuff they told us in sex-ed, but that wasn't much."

"Yeah. All they pretty much say is that this goes there and this hurts there and don't do it before you're married, even though pretty much every Dauntless does."

"Yup."

"Lets play a game Tris, to make this more fun for both of us. So you've played truth or dare right? So kind of like that but only truth and if you don't want to answer you have to take an article of clothing off."

"Ok, I'll start. Uhm, who was your initiate trainer?"

"Amar. He died though." That was easy enough, now my turn. "Who was your first crush?"

"Define 'first crush', do you mean someone who you were acquainted with who everyone thought you should get married to, or your first boyfriend, or the first person you liked?"

"Uhm say all" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Okay, uh so for the first one. Uh, my brother and this girl in Abnegation named Susan liked each other. So Susan has a brother named Robert and so since Caleb and Susan were, like, perfect for each other, everyone thought Robert and I were perfect for each other, which we weren't because he chose Amity and I chose Dauntless and I never liked him anyway. So yeah." Well that came as quite the surprise. It's a lot of drama for Abnegation.

"Well my first boyfriend, I'm not sure if you know him, but his name was Tobias Eaton. He's this sexy hunk of a man, who I don't even deserve, but he likes me and I love him." After Tris says this I pull her to me and press my lips to hers. We kiss passionately, but the passion turns to hunger, we need each other so badly. She pulls away panting and I say, "I love you too Tris, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Man that was cheesy. But Tris goes along with it and says,

"And I with you." I pull her into an embrace and it's already better than any kiss we've had. This hug is warm and displays my love for her. I hope she feels the same way. In some weird way, I know she does.

I pull away and rest my hands on her elegant and slender shoulders.

"You're beautiful Tris."

**So do you want me to take this further? This little love fest?**

**If so review and tell me! Its rated M for a reason ;)**

**Don't forget to favorite and follow if you like this story.**

**Love you all! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, soooo sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but I was away and my parents wouldn't let me take my computer :(**

**Anyway, I'm back :D and here's a continuation of last chapters love scene, don't read if you don't like ;)**

**Don't forget to favorite and follow! Enjoy!**

(Tris POV)

Truth be told, beside all of my excitement, I'm a little scared about doing this with Tobias. I mean he said he loves me and I love him so much, and he thinks I'm beautiful and he's super sexy, and neither of us have done anything more than kiss each other.

I decide to just play out Tobias's game and say, "Your turn"

"Okay," He says, "But I'm adding a new rule: the asker of each question has to take off an article of clothing of their choice." I groan at this, but only to mask my excitement.

"So what's the question?" He asks impatiently.

"Uh, why, besides Marcus, did you leave Abnegation?"

"I am only going to answer after you take a piece of clothing off." I swiftly take my shirt off and after, literally a blink of my eye, his eyes are glued to my breasts, even though there isn't much to look at. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Uh," he stutters slowly dragging his eyes up from my boobs to my face, "Marcus was the real reason but I guess, I wanted a new life, the life I felt I deserved more than the life I was getting. Okay time for me to ask you a question."

"First take off clothing" I say and he takes his shirt off. I feel my jaw drop and almost start drooling at his chest. I close my mouth and just stare. It is chiseled and defined but not so much that it seems like he overworks it. Its, well, perfect.

"Okay…" He continues, "Uh new rule, there are now dares but you get to choose if you want a dare or a truth."

"Sounds good to me," I reply. I wonder why he keeps adding these knew rules but I'm curious about what kind of a dare he is going to ask me. I decide to try it out. "Uh, dare."

"Perfect, just what I thought you would say," He seems to have this all planned out in his head. "I dare you to take of your pants."

"Come on" I complain, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope" He says popping the 'p', "You chose dare, you have to take 'em off."

"Ugh" I say slipping off my pants in a swift motion. His eyes search my body up and down, hungrily. I never thought someone would ever want me like this.

"My turn!" I say, "Truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare." He says, pretty cautiously, I must say. Afraid, I guess, of what I might do to him. "But now you have to take off an article of clothing." _Well its either my panties or my bra… Oh! I have an idea!_

"So my dare includes my article of clothing."

"Okay," He says, unable to mask his excitement.

"So, I dare you to uhm, you chose an article of clothing of mine that you have to take off and you have to let me take off your pants too." He starts to giggle and seems almost like a new person. He chooses my bra and goes around to the back to unclip it, only to find that the clasp is in front.

He turns around me and pulls my lips to his. We start gentle at first but when the desire for each other kicks in, we get hungry. At first his tongue traces my lips seeking passage, but when he is not allowed inside of the cavern I call my mouth, he pries my mouth open with his and our tongues meet. At first they are tentative and swirl around but soon they know each other's strengths and start to salsa moving from one mouth to the other and back again. He pulls away panting, which is yet another reminder that he is new to this too.

I want to continue, but not to take it too far.

I'm torn.

Should I be Dauntless –conquering my fear and having some fun with Tobias, or Abnegation–waiting until I am comfortable and not risking anything…

**Another Cliffhanger :D **

**I'm gonna continue with this and have some fun… ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review if you did! :D**

**I'm gonna have the updates coming quickly this week- maybe even daily!**

**Just as a heads-up: I'm going away to sleep-away-camp for ****TWO MONTHS**** starting on June 27th which his without ANY electronics so I won't be able to update. :(**

**Love you all and thanks for sticking with me throughout my long absence!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the much desired continuation of Tobias and Tris's love fest.**

**It has some not so gentle words or themes and if you don't like lemons just skip over this chapter, **

**it doesn't have any important plot points. **

**If you like the story don't forget to favorite and follow ;)**

(Tobias POV)

I am the luckiest man alive. Here I am. Standing in front of the most _beautiful_ woman in the world. She has just dared me to unclip her bra or take off her underwear. This is the life. I am going to faint. But I can't faint because then it would give Tris time to think her decisions over and she might never give me this opportunity again because I might have forgotten to mention that the most beautiful woman, not girl, alive, Tris, is afraid of intimacy.

Ok. Back to reality. Tris. Bra. Yes.

Before unclipping her silky black bra, I smooth the padded fabric with my thumbs. The caressing makes her shiver, but I am not sure if it is a good shiver, or a bad one. I decide to ask not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "Okay?"

She nods and manages to whisper, "Yes" When I don't continue trying to read her face, she begs, "Keep going! Pleeeasse!"

"Alright," I agree, giving in. I strongly hope that I am not revealing that it is probably as much–if not more fun for me as it is for her. I fumble with the clasp, but soon enough I unhook it. To my delight out spring smooth cream-colored heaven. I reach out to touch them and she smacks my hand away. _So Tris…_

"Come on Tobias!" she groans, "I have to take your pants off now." Oh no. I haven't let her even _near_ my crotch to save her the worrying. Guessing her size, she is probably really tight and well, I'm quite big. But there's no stopping Tris. When she sets her mind to something she _has_ to accomplish it.

As Tris positions herself over my legs her boobs skim the fabric of my pants and makes me really hard. God she's sexy. As she unbuttons my jeans, my cock is straining against the strong denim. It's just begging her to undo the zipper and Tris gives in to the begging of my dick and it pops up.

Terror and excitement cloud her face and worry me. "Are you positive that you're okay with this?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers shakily, "Yes." The second yes is said with confidence. That's the Tris that I know, putting on a confident mask to benefit the other person. So selfless, so Abnegation. She continues with her confident façade covering up her true feelings and pulls my pants down to my ankles where she is unable to continue because I still have my sneakers on. I take them off, then my socks and slide my jeans off my feet and onto the floor.

The tent in my jeans gets even bigger and harder as she straddles me and mashes her lips with mine. I'm sure she feels my dick pressed against her as she starts to grind on it. I open my mouth with delight and subconsciously moan her name. "Trisssss"

I lift her up, carry her into the bedroom and throw her onto the bed solely for the spectacle of her breasts bouncing as she lands. _Man, when have I become such an immature teenager? _

"Hey!" She protests with a smile spread across her face so I know that she's joking. Not wanting the thin layer of cotton that makes up my boxers in between us I drop my boxers and out pops my dick I then sit down next to her and say jokingly, "Whaddya think"

"Uhh" She mutters, mesmerized half out of fear and half out of wonder. She then regains her straight face and asks, "don't laugh, but what do I do with it?" I chuckle and she slaps my thigh, which just makes my manhood grow and become rock-hard. Just as I think I can't get any harder Tris drops herself onto the floor and her boobs bounce and rock back and forth. She grabs my cock and it throbs in her hand. "You never answered my question!" she exclaims, as if to say _ANSWER MY QUESTION!_

"Okay, okay!" I reply. And then the flashback started:

When I told Tris I was ignorant about anything that had to do with sex like she was earlier, I was lying. Vivid memories of the night I watched Marcus fuck Evelyn flood my mind.

There is a difference between fucking someone and making love to them. Fucking is rough, angry sex like rape and making love is gentle, feel-good sex between two lovers. Marcus fucked Evelyn that night, and tonight I aim to make love to Tris because I love her so and would hate to become more similar to Marcus than I already am.

This particular fucking happened when I was in second grade. Marcus came home a wreck after a bad day at work. Like usual, he chose to take it out on me. But before the beating, my parents told me to go to my room for a little while to do my homework. Up in my room, I over heard Evelyn say to Marcus 'please don't abuse me in front of him. It will just upset him more.' Marcus then hissed in reply, 'I'll do what I please. But alright because you're his mother.' Evelyn thanked him and called me back. We then all ate dinner and I asked Marcus a question about his day. He then replied that it was horrible and that I was horrible for asking questions and said to lie on the floor so that I could get a beating.

The horse tamer then cracks his whip and tells his horse that because he misbehaved he is being beaten. He then told me, 'this is for your own good'. That exact line has since then been imprinted in my mind and will be forever.

All I remember about the moment in which his belt made contact with my back was that it was the worst lash I've had in a while. Evelyn cries out and he shuts her up with a glare. He then threatens in a harsh whisper, 'Evelyn if you pity this selfish beast again I'll beat you in front of his little googly eyes.' This makes a tear roll down her cheek but she nods saving her precious one. The beating went on for quite a while with nothing particularly exciting and then I went to bed.

I sat up in my bed with a layer of cold sweat coating my skin. I decide to go to my parents' room to wake up Evelyn to confide on her that I had a nightmare. She liked when I did this because it strengthened our relationship and I liked it because it helped clear my mind and allowed me to sleep with either good dreams or have a dreamless sleep.

When I arrived at the door of my parents room it was ajar and I spotted Marcus towering over a kneeling Evelyn. Marcus' pants and underwear were down and Evelyn was holding his cock. It was big, like mine, and he started to talk to her. In a stage whisper he growled, "How dare you stand up to me for that lame excuse for our son? Your punishment for that is to eat me you bitch." Marcus then shoved his dick in her mouth and started thrusting.

I watched in terror my eyes locked on Evelyn sucking on Marcus. While Evelyn was busy taking all of Marcus in her mouth and covering every millimeter of it, Marcus was moaning loudly. "Evelyyyn" he'd say, "Mhmmm. Ohhh".

I couldn't stand it any longer. I was about to go back to my room when sticky liquid filled Evelyn's mouth. It overflowed and poured out onto the floor. I was fascinated by it and wondered where it came from and what it was. I learned later in a sex-ed course in school that it was called semen.

Evelyn then took her pants and panties off but Marcus demanded that she stripped down so that she was bear naked. He pinched her erect nipples and nipped them and Evelyn smirked.

Marcus then entered Evelyn's vagina and she yelps of pain and excitement. Soon after, Marcus gets into a rhythm and starts banging into Evelyn. Her yelps turn into pained ones and tears start streaming down her face.

I couldn't watch Evelyn like this and went back to bed. For the rest of the night I couldn't sleep. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling shocked.

While I had this flashback I must have re-lived all of my emotions because Tris had a confused look on her face. "What's wrong Tobias?"

"Just a flashback" I said.

"Oh" she answered blankly. She reaches up and hugs around my waist, "I'm sorry." She plants a kiss on the head of my dick and I must have writhed in pleasure.

"It's okay," I say to her, even though it's not, "Lets get back to business. So you put me in your mouth, and play around, just don't bite it."

I didn't want to give her too detailed instructions because then it would seem like I had done this before, which I hadn't.

Ever since that kiss I can just feel my dick throbbing with excitement.

**Hey, so what do you think?! Tell me in a review!**

**This is my first ever love scene that I have written, **

**and I will continue it in my next chapter, **

**but I tried to make it different than other ones that I had read.**

**To me they seemed pretty much all the same. **

**I'll try to either get another post up later today or tomorrow morning. **

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL**


End file.
